


Whether the weather

by yes_maam007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_maam007/pseuds/yes_maam007
Summary: One of the girls in a discord server I'm in wrote this poem and told us that she throws them at people sooo if you like the poem tell her on Instagram @special_c15 (https://www.instagram.com/special_c15/)
Kudos: 3





	Whether the weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+discord+server).



I pushed open the door, slouching over myself as I trudged into the small, and slightly crowded coffee store that I have come to love, happy to get out of the heavy down poor and winds which seem to never stop blowing a gale.

I inhaled the smell of coffee, taking a second, before stepping into the end of the short que. In no time at all, I was at the counter.

“Hello again,” the chipper waitress said to me, cocking her head to the side and smirking slightly. “The usual?”

“Umm what’s my usual exactly?” I asked, unsure that she, in all her perfect glory, took notice of me _and_ remembered what I typically order.

“Large flat white, almond milk, and a chocolate chip cookie” she said, already punching it in, then looking at me for approval. I just nodded, trying to control the gay panic that was running through my head. “$8.76, tap when you’re ready, Erica” How the fuck does she know my name.

“Thanks.” I said, taking my receipt from her hands and trying to ignore the way my hand brushed with hers.

“I’ll bring it out to you when its ready”

I walked to the far corner, where I always sat and shook off my raincoat. Currently, I was reading Solo: a memoir of hope. It’s pretty interesting, because I’ve only ever thought of Hope one way, and that’s not a way I’m willing to share.

A different girl to the one who served me brought over my coffee and cookie, setting it down on the table.  
“Thank you,” I said, momentarily looking up from my book.

“No worries.” She said, walking away.

Fuck, I lost where I was up to and have to read the whole page again.

I had finished my coffee and I was about a quarter of the way through the next chapter when I felt something gentle bounce off my shoulder and land on the table in front of me. It appeared to be a scrunched-up piece of paper, so I turned around, only to see two workers giggle as they ducked to hide under the counter.

I eyed the piece of paper for a moment, before giving in and unraveling it.

“There isn’t a thing I can say to make this better  
Just know that I’ll be there  
no matter the weather.

When the air is bitter and the path is undefined  
Just know the promise of spring  
will come in due time.

When the scorch of summer charms your heart  
Just know that autumn brings rain  
a kind that soothes any pain.

You see  
Strength comes about in many ways  
but all I can promise is that  
it’s _here_  
I’ll always stay.”

Then, at the bottom, scrawled in blue ink was the name “Danielle” and a phone number.


End file.
